


Captured

by Child_Of_Hades



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Mindless Fluff, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Hades/pseuds/Child_Of_Hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random fluff, maybe some VERY light bondage (non-sexual) near the end :P but mostly fluff</p><p>Reader is a bit of a jerk to start with, but it's just for show. This was made to loosely fit with either routes- pacifist, genocide, or neutral -but is mostly centered around the pacifist route. Reader is also neutral in both gender and age and is never mentioned by name so it's easier to self-insert.</p><p>Also the spaghetti scene is totally NOT over-the-top cheesy and gushy >.></p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER*
> 
> Alright, I'm still pretty new to the Undertale fandom, plus this is just a drabble, so I apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling/punctuation errors and/or OOC. I tried to keep everybody as in-character as possible and based most all of the beginning dialogue off of the game itself so as to recreate the scenario used, I even decided to keep Papyrus' dialogue in all caps to keep him in-character, but of course some changes were made to the synopsis for creative purposes. I also took the liberty of playing around with the "default personality" for the reader to make their interaction with Papyrus more interesting - with that, I should also point out that I tried to make a gender neutral reader so it's more like the game in that aspect as well. Also, I know what you're probably wondering and no, unfortunately you do not get to fuck the skeleton. (Silly freaks...Skeletons don't have dicks!) But there are some cuddles!
> 
> Enjoy, weeaboos.

It was snowing heavily.

 

The soft silver storm blurred your vision as you trudged through ankle-deep snow. Arms wrapped around yourself in a tight hug, you braced yourself against the cold and moved onward, staring at the fog of your breath in front of your face as you watched your slowly walking feet on the ground beneath. You lifted your head to take a look at your surroundings, but as you made your way down the frozen path, all you could see was white.

 

Until you glanced up ahead, noticing the tall silhouette standing just a few feet away.

 

"HUMAN."

 

You recognized that voice - it was the same skeleton you had just met, the one who had left you with those puzzles to solve back in Snowdin Forest.

 

"ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS."

 

You took a step back as the silhouette drew closer.

 

"FEELINGS LIKE... THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL."

 

You tilted your head slightly, not entirely sure what the skeleton was trying to get across.

 

"THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!!! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY."

 

You cocked an eyebrow in confusion, opening your mouth to say something but finding yourself unable to summon the words.

 

"AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU... LONELY HUMAN..."

 

You smiled softly and rolled your eyes, of course Papyrus would have been building up to another egotistical comment, but you had to admit it was rather amusing at this point, especially given how easily you had solved his puzzles.

 

"WORRY NOT!!! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR..."

 

He suddenly cut his own sentence short, and there was a moment of silence as he seemed to ponder to himself for a minute.

 

"NO... NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!!! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!!! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!!!"

 

He puffed out his chest in a heroic pose and you placed a hand over your mouth so as not to laugh out loud.

 

"POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS!!! THAT'S PAPYRUS!!! THE NEWEST MEMBER... OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

 

You were about to giggle at his overzealous character, but your amusement was short-lived once you realized he was challenging you to a fight. The tall skeleton easily blocked the way, keeping you from going any further. You were low on energy and hadn't expected this kind of resistance from such a seemingly air-headed guy, but you figured he would be as easy to beat as any of the other monsters you had defeated so far.

 

You smirked, grabbing your knife, "So, you wanna' dance, bone boy?"

 

"WELL, I WAS THINKING MORE ABOUT CAPTURING YOU, BUT WE COULD GO DANCING LATER IF YOU LIKE! NYEH HEH HEH!!!"

 

Before you could even roll your eyes at that lame joke, you jumped back as his bone attack narrowly missed you.

 

"Hey! Give me a chance to get started!"

 

You leapt at him and swiped out at him with your knife, but he simply ducked back and dodged the attack, the blade barely knicked his scarf.

 

He stepped back, grinning as he held up the freshly torn end of his scarf, "TSK TSK... I'LL HAVE TO GET YOU FOR THAT!!!"

 

"Then come and get me, bone-head! I haven't got all day for you to worry about your wardrobe!"

 

He seemed completely oblivious to the mild insult, "HOW SELFLESS... YOU WANT ME TO FEEL BETTER ABOUT FIGHTING YOU... I DON'T DESERVE SUCH HOSPITALITY FROM YOU."

 

You shouted as you felt something hard hit you, realizing that he had just launched another attack and had aimed perfectly. You stumbled for a moment, wincing slightly as you held your side, trying to quickly regain yourself before he attacked again. Papyrus took a step towards you, his hands on his cheeks and a look of concern over his face.

 

"OOH... DID I GET YOU GOOD? IF YOU LIKE, I COULD JUST CAPTURE YOU NOW AND THIS CAN BE OVER."

 

"F-fat chance! I just got a little bruise is all!"

 

You forced yourself up and charged at him with your knife in hand, managing to catch him off-guard and lodging the blade in between two of his ribs, but it did far less damage than you had hoped.

 

"OUCH! I THINK YOU GOT MY LUNG!!! OH, WAIT... I DON'T HAVE LUNGS. NYEH HEH HEH!"

 

He simply grabbed your wrist and jerked the blade out, snatching it from your hand and tossing it into the snow before letting go of you, allowing you to fall to the ground.

 

"Hey! That's not fair!"

 

He feigned a surprised expression, "OOPSIE-DOOPSIE!"

 

"Oh, you bonetrousled trilobite! Just who do you think you are? I'll show you to pick on someone your own size!"

 

"THERE'S NO NEED TO LIE TO YOURSELF!!! YOUR BARBS HIDE A HIDDEN AFFECTION!"

 

Was this guy serious?

 

However, whether he intended to or not, he had just given you an idea.

 

You got up on your knees and inched your way closer to him, sitting at his feet and holding yourself up by grabbing onto his shorts leg.

 

"H-HEY... WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HUMAN?"

 

"You know, maybe you're right~ I'm just a little starstruck knowing that the great Papyrus- future member of the Royal Guard -would want to challenge _me_ of all people," you cooed, gushing uncharacteristically as you tried to flirt with the skeleton, "Maybe I just don't know how to handle myself being in the presence of someone as amazing and extraordinary as you~?"

 

To your surprise, he actually blushed - you weren't even sure how that was possible considering he had no skin.

 

Sensing that your new tactic was working, you lightly tugged at his shorts leg, looking up at him with soulful (e/c) eyes and batting your eyelashes sweetly, watching as the blush on his face worsened.

 

"WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING!? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR _ULTIMATE FEELINGS_! W-WELL! I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!!!"

 

He huffed, crossing his arms, and turning his head to hide his blushing face, you rolled your eyes and tried to think of something that would meet these so-called 'high standards' - then you remembered the plate of spaghetti he had left with one of his puzzles.

 

"I can make spaghetti."

 

He looked back down at you and gasped in excitement.

 

"OH NO!!! YOU'RE MEETING ALL OF MY STANDARDS!!! I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU...?"

 

He fidgeted awkwardly, and for reasons you couldn't quite grasp, you blushed too - you'd figured you could play along just to weasel your way past him but this was getting weird.

 

"U-um..."

 

"LET'S DATE L-LATER!! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!"

 

You just remembered something else - this was still a fight. You yelped as he stooped down to grab you, quickly scurrying out of the way and sifting through the snow for your knife. Just as you managed to find it, you were hit hard by something blue, making you fall back into the snow. Your body suddenly felt very heavy and you found it harder to hold yourself up, you struggled to get back on your feet. You looked down at yourself and noticed that you were covered in a strange blue aura, it seemed to have some kind of weight to it that kept you practically glued to the ground.

 

"W-what the hell?"

 

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!"

 

You struggled to get up, managing to force yourself from the ground in time for him to launch another attack. With the weight of the mysterious aura making it harder for you to move, you sluggishly moved out of the way and narrowly avoided getting hit. You may have dodged that last blow, but the exertion was eating away at your energy, and the added weight keeping you down didn't help.

 

"T-this isn't fair!"

 

You steadied your blade and made another attempt to charge at him, but you were knocked off your feet by another bone attack. You panicked when you realized that you had dropped your knife, frantically digging through the snow to find it. You were so focused on finding it before he attacked again that you involuntarily turned your back to him, which naturally turned out to be a huge mistake on your part.

 

Just as you got it back in your hand, you cried out as you received another hard blow, this time to the back of your head. You dropped your knife again and fell forward in the snow, groaning softly in pain. Papyrus stepped over to you, kneeling down and carefully scooping you into his arms.

 

"YOU'RE TOO WEAK!! I WAS EASILY ABLE TO CAPTURE YOU!!!"

 

Your vision went blurry again, clearing up slightly only to blend back into a messy haze as your head spun. You felt his arms around you and panicked, struggling weakly in his grasp. He cackled at your resistance, tightening his hold and hugging you close.

 

"I WILL NOW SEND YOU TO THE CAPTURE ZONE!! OR, AS SANS CALLS IT... OUR GARAGE??? YOU'RE IN THE DOGHOUSE NOW!"

 

You tried to stay awake, that blow to the head was pretty rough, and you caught yourself fading in and out. You felt him carrying you somewhere, but you weren't sure where he was taking you, only that it was back in Snowdin. You moaned quietly as you rested your head on his shoulder and slowly slipped unconscious.

 

~

 

You groaned softly as you began to stir, blinking your eyes to get the sleep out of them.

 

You dragged yourself up from the ground and sat on your knees, rubbing your eyes as you yawned loudly. You stretched your body and heard things crack, noticing that your bones felt sore. You glanced down and immediately saw why - you had been lying on a hard wooden floor the whole time.

 

You took a look around, realizing that you were in a shed, it was practically empty aside from a few items strewn here and there - a pet bed, a squeaky chew toy, a bowl of kibble, two windows, and a large wooden gate 'blocking' you from the door. You could tell it had been made by Papyrus- the bars were too far apart, just like the gate at the bridge -so escaping should be relatively simple. However, something else caught your eye, and you looked down to see a piece of paper - you picked it up and read;

 

　

 

 

SORRY, I HAVE TO LOCK YOU IN THE GUEST ROOM UNTIL UNDYNE ARRIVES. FEEL FREE TO MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!!! REFRESHMENTS AND ACCOMIDATIONS HAVE BEEN PROVIDED. - NYEHFULLY YOURS, PAPYRUS

 

　

 

You rolled your eyes and huffed, crumpling the sheet of paper and tossing it back on the floor. 'Refreshments and accommodations'? As in the kibble and chew toy? Did he think you were a mutt? This had to be some kind of bad joke, either that or a really clever way of insinuating that he thought you were a bitch.

 

Then again, you didn't really think the skeleton would have the mental capacity to insult anybody like that - Sans and his puns, on the other hand, maybe.

 

Whatever the case, this humiliation wasn't going to go unpunished; it was bad enough that you'd lost to such a- for lack of better word -'colorful' character, but as soon as you regained your energy and toughened up, you swore that you were going to show that bone head what it was like to be locked in a dingy little doghouse like a degraded pet.

 

Forgetting your anger for a moment, you suddenly remembered - you had to get out of here.

 

You didn't know who this 'Undyne' was but you had a bad feeling that you didn't want to stick around to meet her.

 

All you wanted was to go home.

 

You forced yourself to your feet, staggering across the room on trembling and aching legs. Just as you thought, you were able to slip between the bars with ease and made it to the door. You grabbed the knob and tried to turn it, only to find that the door was locked. Growling in annoyance, you used the last of your strength to charge at the door, slamming your body into it hard enough to make the shed shake. It wasn't the brightest idea given your current condition, but you were willing to do whatever it took to get out.

 

You charged at it again and hit it with your full weight, this time the door budged slightly. You bounced back and stumbled, catching yourself before you fell down. You shook it off and decided to try harder, lifting your foot and kicking the door hard.

 

It hurt like hell but the door budged a little more than it just had, so you decided that this would be a more ideal method.

 

You took a running start and kicked it again, feeing a twinge of relief when you heard the hinges rattle. Despite the pain in your foot shooting up your calf, you braced yourself and kicked harder. For at least ten minutes, you repeated the same move trying to weaken the hinges on the door, kicking it violently over and over until you heard the lock on the doorknob jostle out of place - your idea had worked after all.

 

Though you felt stupid for wasting so much energy, you were glad that you'd managed to kick in the door - now all that was left was to leave and find your way home.

 

You shoved the door open and carefully took a step outside, trying not to stumble over your own weakened legs as your shoes touched the snow. You looked around and realized it had gotten dark, you weren't sure how late it was but you knew you needed to get somewhere before Papyrus noticed you were gone. It was far too cold to be out here without anywhere to go for warmth or shelter - you figured you could go to the inn for now but you really needed to get out of Snowdin as soon as possible.

 

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard commotion coming from within the house.

 

"I HEARD SOMETHING!!!"

 

"All I can hear is your shouting..."

 

"I KNOW I HEARD SOMETHING! IT CAME FROM OUTSIDE!!"

 

"Then why don't you go take a look?"

 

"YOU ARE RIGHT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL INVESTIGATE THIS MYSTERIOUS PHENOMENON!!! AND YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!!"

 

"Whatever..."

 

You jumped when you realized you had been heard, mentally kicking yourself for not trying to find a quieter way out. You could have tried opening one of the windows, but that didn't matter now. You froze at the sound of the door opening, gulping nervously.

 

You heard footsteps approaching and panicked, quickly dashing around the corner of the shed to get out of eyesight. You pressed your back against the wall of the shed, inching a little closer to the edge to better hear what they were saying - not that it was hard to hear Papyrus and his shouting. You could tell they were already standing in the shed's doorway, the door creaked open further as one of them took a step in to look inside.

 

"WHERE IS MY HUMAN!?"

 

"Obviously (s/he) escaped."

 

"I KNEW THAT! I MEANT WHERE DID (S/HE) GO!? WE HAVE TO FIND (HER/HIM) OR I'LL NEVER GET TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!!!"

 

"(S/he) couldn't have gone far, last I checked you left (her/him) in pretty bad shape."

 

"THEN HELP ME LOOK FOR (HER/HIM)!!"

 

You flinched when you heard that, backing away as quietly as you could with the snow crunching under your feet. You could hear one of them go one way and the other go another way, causing you to panic. You looked over your shoulder and noticed the line of trees behind the house - it wasn't much but it was something. You dove for the shadows, quickly shielding yourself behind the first tree you could reach. You pressed your back against the base of the tree, panting softly from the sudden exhilaration.

 

You heard footsteps moving around the shed and tried to stay as still as possible, you were even holding your breath to keep quiet.

 

"I CAN'T FIND (HER/HIM)!!!"

 

"Probably scared (her/him) away with your screaming.."

 

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT! (S/HE) HAS TO BE SOMEWHERE!!!"

 

"Maybe it would help if you tried whispering for once?"

 

To your surprise, he actually listened to Sans, you could tell because it had suddenly grown quiet. Your heart began beating faster, the silence made the tension shoot up your spine as you kept yourself glued to the tree for cover. You heard footsteps moving around the shed again and strained your ears to hear where they were going, but the sound of the house door slamming led you to believe they had gone back inside. Just to make sure you were right, you remained hidden and counted to twenty before carefully poking your head out to see if the coast was clear. You didn't hear or see anything and finally let go of your breath, releasing a heavy sigh of relief as you began to relax.

 

"Gee... That sure was a close call, wasn't it?"

 

You nearly jumped out of your skin, jolting around to meet face to face with the hooded skeleton. You calmed down a little when you realized it was just Sans, but your heart was racing faster than it already had been. He noticed your demeanor and chuckled, his ceaseless smile widening.

 

"Sorry about that.. Didn't mean to _rattle your bones_."

 

You rolled your eyes and tried not to look as startled as you were.

 

"W-what are you doing still out here? I know I just-"

 

He finished your sentence, "Heard the door shut?"

 

You cocked an eyebrow, opening your mouth to say something only to get cut off.

 

"That was my idea, figured it would lure you out of hiding, but it was actually easier to find you than I thought."

 

"How?"

 

Without saying a word, he pointed at the ground and you looked down, face palming when you saw your own footprints in the snow leading from the shed to the tree.

 

You idiot...

 

"So what now? You said yourself that you weren't interested in capturing anybody," you scoffed, kneeling down to reach his height and poking him on the forehead, "I bet I could walk away right now and you'd be too lazy to do anything!"

 

He snickered and rubbed his forehead, "C'mon, I know we locked you in the doghouse but you don't have to be such a _bitch_ about it."

 

Yep, that dog pun you had suspected earlier was definitely Sans' doing.

 

"Why you little-" you growled in annoyance, "I'll show you whose the bitch, you pint-sized Halloween decoration!"

 

"Whatever," he winked, "Your bark is worse than your bite."

 

You huffed and turned around to walk away, "Screw this, I'm going to find a way back home!"

 

There was a flash of blue and you suddenly fell to the ground, groaning in pain. You hadn't expected him to attack and you were left once again with your head spinning, which didn't really help your composure considering you had already been knocked out once. Sans took a step around you and nudged you with his foot, when you didn't move he picked you up and slung you over his shoulder - you were actually surprised he could carry you like this given his size.

 

"W-what are you doing? What was that for?!"

 

"Papyrus seems to be having a lot of fun with you here, so I don't think it's too much to ask for you to hang around for a little while, at least for the night," he explained casually as he carried you back to the shed, "You know, he hasn't even called Undyne yet, he's just psyched about finding a real human. Not to mention he's been obsessing over going out on a date since you hit on him."

 

You blushed madly, reminiscing on your embarrassingly flirtatious behavior when you tried to sucker him into letting you pass, "He _told_ you about that?"

 

"What do you expect? We _are_ brothers."

 

You changed the subject, "You said you didn't want to catch me! Why are you doing it now?!"

 

"I know, but what can I say? After all, I love my brother to the _bone_."

 

You rolled your eyes at that lousy pun and began struggling weakly to get out of his grasp, he tightened his hold as he tried to keep you still.

 

"Let. Me. _Go!_ "

 

"Easy there! Don't wanna' hit your head on the doorway."

 

"Huh?"

 

That warning came a little too late.

 

You yelped as you felt a sharp thud on the back of your head and blacked out.

 

~

 

You awoke in the same groggy haze as you had before, finding yourself once again lying on the hard wooden floor of the shed. You groaned as you tried to prop yourself up on your hands, only to find that you couldn't move them. You looked down and realized that you had been tied up, a thick coil of rope bound around your wrists.

 

You snarled in anger, attempting to bite through the rope to no avail. It was too thick to chew through, and it wasn't like you had sharp fangs like some of the monsters down here. You gave up and slumped back down on the floor, staring blankly around the room.

 

You noticed something different about the shed and dragged your way across the room. It appeared there was a hotdog cut up into the bowl of kibble, as if that would suffice for a decent meal. You sighed and rolled over to find another note left on the ground, deciding to read it -

 

　

 

 

PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU ESCAPE!!! WHEN YOU WENT MISSING I GOT WORRIED SICK!!! - SLIGHTLY BONETROUSLED, PAPYRUS.

 

　

 

You rolled your eyes and used your chin to flip the piece of paper over, noticing something scribbled on the back -

 

　

 

 

P.S. SANS THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO TIE YOU UP SO YOU DON'T HURT YOURSELF AGAIN. SORRY ABOUT THAT!!!

 

　

 

Of course it was Sans's idea, he probably thought it was funny to put you in a more embarrassing predicament than you were already - now you have _two_ skeletons who need to be taught a lesson. You hesitated with that thought, thinking about how you had just lost twice now - were you even capable of getting back at anybody? You tried to ignore your doubts, you didn't want to think of yourself as being weak - it made you feel pathetic. Yet still, it was rather frustrating that the tough exterior you tried to put up wasn't paying off, it felt like the more you tried the weaker you looked. You shook it off, your self-esteem wasn't important right now - you needed to get out of here.

 

You managed to get back on your feet without the use of your hands and stumbled across the room, leaning against the wall for support. You slipped through the bars of the gate and tried ramming the door again, but the lock had been fixed and you could feel something heavy on the other side of the door keeping you barricaded inside - obviously they had taken extra measures to make sure that you couldn't get out this time. You huffed in annoyance and walked over to one of the windows, thinking this might be an easier- and relatively quieter -means of escape.

 

Though your hands were bound, you managed to grab onto the latch and jimmy it out of place, grunting softly as you heaved the old window open. You felt a wave of relief as cool air blew in, but the window was just barely big enough that you could escape. It was going to take some effort to squeeze through.

 

You stuck your arms out first and poked your head through, placing your tied hands on the side of the shed for support as you dragged the rest of your body out, falling flat on your face in the snow. You got to your knees and shook yourself off, carefully climbing back on your feet and walking around the edge of the shed. You tried messing with your bondage again, getting so caught up with untying yourself that you slipped in the snow, landing roughly on the frozen ground.

 

You groaned softly and tried to get back up, only to trip over your own feet. You growled in frustration, getting annoyed with your own clumsiness. You sighed and rolled over on your back, staring into the blackness that served as the Underground sky before trying to get back up again.

 

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT THIS TIME?!"

 

You jumped at the sound of his voice, turning your head to see Papyrus walking towards you from the house. You panicked and tried to drag yourself across the ground to get away from him, but he simply stepped over you, putting his boot in the way and blocking you in. You flinched as he kneeled down to pick you up, grabbing you by the collar much like one would a cat or a dog.

 

"I JUST CAME OUT TO CHECK ON YOU BEFORE BED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE, HUMAN? IT'S TOO LATE TO BE TRYING TO ESCAPE AGAIN!!!"

 

You were about to snap at him, but you couldn't summon the words, instead you felt something besides anger and annoyance wash over you - defeat. You hated it, and there wasn't anything you could do about it. You sniffled softly, gritting your teeth as you tried not to show any emotion in front of him.

 

"HEY... W-WHAT'S THE MATTER?!"

 

"I-I didn't want any of this to happen," you broke out sobbing, "I just wanted to see what Mount Ebott was like! I didn't think the legends were true!"

 

He suddenly put you down and crouched down on his knees to meet your height, a genuine look of concern on his face.

 

"I-I should've just stayed with T-Toriel," your voice hitched, "S-she wanted to be my mom, she wanted to give me a new home.. I was being a b-brat, I just wanted to go back to my old home.. And n-now I can't have either! I don't w-want to be here a-anymore! I-I-I just want to go _h-home!_ "

 

You squalled, at this point you didn't care about anybody seeing you like this anymore- you had already proven you were weak. Sans may have been joking but he was telling the truth, your bark was worse than your bite, you had been all tough talk and nothing else- and now it was showing. The worst thing that could happen now is being laughed at in your pathetic state before being handed over to Undyne most likely to be killed.

 

Instead, you felt a pair of bony arms wrap themselves around your shivering body, holding you close. Your crying softened to a whimper as you buried your face in his chest, sitting still as he rubbed his hand over your back comfortingly. After a moment of silence, he pulled away to look at you, placing one hand on your shoulder while the other wiped away the tears on your cheeks.

 

"I-I'M SO SORRY... I JUST WANTED TO CATCH A HUMAN SO I COULD JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD.. I-I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO CRY..."

 

You sniffled and tried to suck it up so he would stop pitying you, but the warm gloved hand on your cheek was comforting. You looked back up at him, tearful (e/c) eyes glistening in the glow of the Christmas lights decorating the house. He stared back at you with empty eyesockets and smiled softly, placing both hands on your cheeks as if to coax you into smiling as well.

 

"W-WHY DON'T YOU COME INSIDE? YOU FEEL COLD, AND I'M SURE YOU'RE PROBABLY TIRED AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH..."

 

Before you could say anything, he scooped you up into his arms, brushing the snow off of your (f/c) striped sweater. He carried you into the house, locking the door behind him, and carefully placing you on the couch. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around you, making sure you were bundled up.

 

"WAIT RIGHT HERE, I HAVE SOMETHING THAT WILL HELP WARM YOU UP!"

 

He scurried off into the kitchen, and you had to admit you were pretty tempted to unlock the door and escape, but your hands were still bound, and at this point you were much happier to be in the house than out in the shed. Besides, given that act of kindness he had just shown, you felt that it would be rude of you to leave now- your previous insults towards him and his brother had been rude enough. Thinking back on that, you felt bad for your attitude towards the two despite the situation, you could've gone without the name-calling and sass, but you were only trying to look tougher than you were.

 

Your thoughts were interrupted when he stepped back into the room, carrying a steaming plate of spaghetti.

 

"I HEATED THIS UP JUST FOR YOU, I MADE IT EARLIER SO IT'S STILL FRESH!"

 

"T-thanks, but uh-"

 

You smiled softly and held up your wrists, showing him that you were still tied up.

 

"OH, THAT... SORRY, BUT I CAN'T TRUST YOU NOT TO TRY RUNNING AWAY AGAIN, AT LEAST NOT YET! WORRY NOT!!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM!!!"

 

He sat the plate on your lap and kneeled down in front of you, taking a fork and raising the noodles to your mouth.

 

"OPEN UP~!"

 

You flushed awkwardly - was he actually going to feed you like a baby?

 

"Um, I-"

 

You almost choked as he stuck the fork in your mouth, reflexively swallowing the noodles you had just been force-fed. Your face scrunched up a little, he definitely wasn't quite the master chef he claimed to be - the taste was indescribable. Still, as it hit the bottom of your stomach, you felt its warmth fill you, which was a lot better than still being cold from the outside weather.

 

"SUCH A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION!!! TRULY YOU KNOW CULINARY TALENT WHEN YOU TASTE IT!!!"

 

He cackled gleefully and clapped his hands together.

 

"NOBODY HAS EVER ENJOYED MY COOKING BEFORE!!!"

 

You couldn't help but chuckle and you smiled at him, eagerly opening your mouth as if you wanted another bite - after all, even if the food wasn't that good, you felt that you owed him for being so nice. He practically squealed with joy as he gave you another forkful of spaghetti, his smile beaming as you sucked up the noodles. You got a little bit of spaghetti sauce on your chin and he giggled, wiping it away with his thumb. You smiled and licked your lips clean, opening your mouth to receive another bite. When the plate was emptied he sat the fork down, reaching up to pat you on the head.

 

"WOWIE! YOU WOLFED THAT DOWN FAST!!! WAS THAT ENOUGH?"

 

"Mm-hmm," you licked some excess sauce off your lips, "thanks!"

 

"MY PLEASURE," he beamed, taking the plate back to the kitchen, "IT FEELS GREAT TO BE A GOOD HOST!!!"

 

You smiled softly, nuzzling into the scarf he had wrapped around you. It felt nice to be out of the cold, and despite the unusual taste, it was even nicer to have a belly full of warm food to add to that. Still, you had a slight chill from being outside for so long, so you buried yourself deeper into the scarf, and Papyrus seemed to notice this as he reentered the room.

 

"STILL COLD?"

 

"Just a little, but it's alright."

 

You laid back on the couch, sliding out of your shoes and curling into a ball. You finessed your bound hands to cover yourself with the scarf, lying your head down on the soft couch cushion. You were just about to try falling asleep when you felt him scoop you into his arms and carry you upstairs, looking up at him in confusion.

 

"NO NEED TO SLEEP OUT HERE! I'VE GOT SOMETHING ELSE TO HELP YOU WARM UP!"

 

He opened a door and carried you through before shutting it, lying you down on something soft. You glanced around and realized you were in a bedroom, assuming it was his judging by the childlike way it was decorated - a pirate flag hung on the wall, a table with action figures scattered across it, and a rug with flame designs covered the floor. You looked down and noticed the racecar bed he had placed you on, you really couldn't help but find the layout of the room rather adorable.

 

"THIS IS MY ROOM, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I THOUGHT WE COULD SHARE IT FOR THE NIGHT SINCE YOU'RE STILL COLD."

 

You blushed a little, "S-share?"

 

"SEE? YOU'RE SO COLD THAT YOU'RE STUTTERING!!! WHAT KIND OF HOST WOULD I BE IF I DIDN'T RECTIFY THIS ERROR?!"

 

He carefully climbed over you and laid beside you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you closer. Your blush worsened, you haven't shared a bed with anyone since you were very young, especially not with someone you just met. He seemed happy to have you here, letting out a light giggle as he nuzzled his chin in your hair and held you close.

 

"NYEH HEH HEH... IT'S KINDA FUNNY, HUH? WE HAVEN'T EVEN GONE OUT ON A DATE YET... AND WE'RE ALREADY IN BED TOGETHER!"

 

Your face went completely red - did he _really_ have to word it like that?

 

"THIS IS PRETTY NICE, I'VE NEVER HAD A SLEEPOVER BEFORE!"

 

You were a little relieved to hear that - at least he didn't _mean_ for that previous comment to be as...Naughty...As it sounded.

 

As you got over that awkward moment, you realized that this actually was rather nice - a full belly, a warm scarf, and a soft bed. Not to mention your new 'friend' holding you close, though you were a little flustered by the sudden affection it felt good having someone to keep you warm. You felt like you really owed him for everything he's done for you.

 

"Papyrus? T-thanks again.."

 

"ANY TIME!"

 

He blushed lightly and stroked your hair, hugging you close to him. You smiled softly and snuggled against him, burying your face in his chest. He chuckled and you looked back up at him in confusion.

 

"YA' KNOW... YOU WERE REALLY FEISTY WHEN I CAPTURED YOU... BUT IT TURNS OUT... UNDERNEATH IT ALL... YOU'RE JUST A BIG SOFTIE-WOFTIE~!"

 

You blushed and giggled softly, nestling into his chest and shutting your eyes. He rested his chin on your head and calmly waited for you to fall asleep. It didn't take long for the both of you to doze off.


End file.
